Tape products may include knife tape, thin paint tape, and edge cut tape products that are used for many different purposes. Knife tape and edge cut tape products may be used when applying graphics for advertising or otherwise displaying graphics on signs, automobiles, buildings, and numerous other surfaces. Additionally, vehicle painters, pinstripe installers, and graphics installers use tape products such as thin paint tape and knife tape to precisely apply complicated paint and vinyl graphic designs.
Tape products are typically supplied on a bulk roll. The user must simultaneously unroll and handle the bulk roll while attempting to apply the tape product to a work surface in a desired pattern. However, many applications of tape products require the tape product to be applied using extensive artistic and utilitarian design techniques. Some of these design techniques include the use of curves, swirls, perfectly straight lines, changes in tape direction, including complete reversals of direction over a very tight radius turn, and placement over uneven surfaces, convex and concave curves, overlapping seams, and onto difficult areas to access. Handling of the cumbersome bulk tape roll often hinders the creation and application of these complicated paint, graphic, or other patterns.
Therefore, there remains a need for a tape product dispenser that reduces the handling requirements of the user as the tape product is applied to a work surface. Additionally, a tape product dispenser that can be quickly and securely loaded with a bulk tape product roll is desirable.